sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Shortcut to Happiness
| starring =Alec Baldwin Jennifer Love Hewitt Anthony Hopkins Dan Aykroyd Kim Cattrall Amy Poehler | music = Ramin Djawadi Christopher Young | cinematography = Adam Holender | editing = | studio = Emmett/Furla Films | distributor = Yari Film Group | released = | runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $25 million }} Shortcut to Happiness is a 2007 film adaptation of the Stephen Vincent Benet classic short story The Devil and Daniel Webster. It stars Alec Baldwin, Jennifer Love Hewitt and Anthony Hopkins. Baldwin also directed the film. Shot in early 2001 in New York City, the film was plagued with financial difficulties and was shelved for several years. Yari Film Group eventually bought and released the film to theaters in 2007. Plot Jabez Stone (Alec Baldwin) is a desperate, down-on-his-luck writer who hits rock bottom when his close friend, Julius Jensen (Dan Aykroyd), finds success. In his attempts to get his work published, he meets a beautiful stranger (Jennifer Love Hewitt) who offers him a chance at fame and fortune in exchange for his soul. Stone, having lost faith in himself, agrees to the offer. After accepting the deal Jabez is quickly lavished with all he had ever dreamed of: a book deal, money, women, notoriety, Stone now has it all. However, despite the success, he is losing the friendship, respect and trust of those around him. Coming to the realization that he did not quite get everything that he bargained for, Stone begs the devil to release him from their deal. When the devil scoffs, he turns to famed orator Daniel Webster (Anthony Hopkins). The two conclude that they should take the battle to court with Webster defending Stone in an otherworldly trial against the devil in the ultimate battle of wits in a fight over the fate of Stone's soul. Cast *Alec Baldwin as Jabez Stone *Jennifer Love Hewitt as the devil *Anthony Hopkins as Daniel Webster *Dan Aykroyd as Julius Jensen *Kim Cattrall as Constance Hurry *Jason Patric as Ray *Amy Poehler as Molly Gilchrest *Darrell Hammond as Andrew Bailey *John Savage as Johnny *Frank Sivero as Luigi *Barry Miller as Mike Weiss *Mike Doyle as Luke Production history Shot in early 2001 in New York City, the film was plagued with financial difficulties. During post-production Baldwin had said the movie was taken from him.Baldwin says Feds have seized his debut film Due to this and other creative differences, Baldwin had his name removed from the directing credit; the name was ultimately replaced with the pseudonym "Harry Kirkpatrick".'New Life for Baldwin Devil', NY Post, 2007-01-14 Bob Yari bought the film from a bankruptcy court for an undisclosed amount, which was said to be several million dollars. Once the film was cleared to be sold for distribution, a rough cut was screened at film festivals in 2003 and 2004, though much of the film's post-production work was not finished. The film needed further financing to complete the editing and special effects, as well as to replace temporary music. In July 2006 it was announced that Yari's company would work on finishing the film.IMDB In 2007 the Yari Film Group announced the acquisition of the film and distribution plans. Shortcut to Happiness has aired on Starz and Showtime. Rating This film is rated PG-13 by the MPAA for language and sexual content. Reception Shortcut to Happiness has received mostly negative reviews.Rotten Tomatoes References External links * * * * Category:Films directed by Alec Baldwin Category:Films based on short fiction Category:Films about writers Category:Film scores by Christopher Young Category:Works based on the Faust legend Category:2007 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:MoviePass Films films Category:Screenplays by Bill Condon